Alcohol
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Una noche antes de la boda entre Remus y Tonks. Los Merodeadores se vuelven a reunir


Existen muy pocas cosas que asustan a Remus J. Lupin, como su boggart con forma de luna llena, el lastimar a sus seres queridos por culpa de su condición. En realidad todo aquello que lo asusta se puede resumir de forma simple. A Remus J. Lupin le asusta él mismo. Porque lamentablemente es así, él tiene miedo de sí mismo.

Sin embargo esa no es la razón por la que él se encuentra tomando su segunda botella de whisky de fuego. Esta vez es por algo diferente, algo que nunca pensó que pasaría. Remus se encuentra asustado porque al día siguiente se casaría.

Si esa es la verdad de los hechos. Después de mucha persistencia Nympadora Tonks, la atolondrada metamorfomaga, había logrado que el más serio de los merodeadores aceptara casarse con ella.

**-REMUS JOHN LUPIN!-**el grito de un pelinegro de ojos grises logro sacarlo de su ensueño**-pero que haces aquí**

**-Sirius-**murmuro**-…solo intento prepararme para mañana**

**-No creo que a Tonks le guste que llegues borracho a tu boda Moony-**le comento burlonamente un azabache de ojos avellana

**-Tú no entiendes James, que pasa si se arrepiente…que pasa si se da cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno…o si…**

**-A callar-**Sirius lo interrumpe abruptamente**-La que debe estar martirizándose con eso es mi querida sobrina/prima, ten en cuenta que es ella la que ha estado luchando por sacar esta relación adelante**

**-Paddy tiene razón**

**-Además Moony, se supone que eres el más sensato de los tres-**los grises ojos de Sirius parecían reprocharle algo**-y mira como te encontramos, encerrado en mi cuarto tomándote MIS botellas de whisky de fuego, las estaba guardando para una ocasión especial**

**-Pero Pad, esta es una ocasión especial, nuestro tierno lobito se nos casa**

**-Tienes razón Pongs, quien iba a decir que nuestro querido Moony seria atrapado y nada más que por mi prima**

**-Es tu sobrina Sirius-**murmuro un sonrojado Remus

**-Soy demasiado joven para ser su tío**

**-Hey Pad mira, mira Remus esta sonrojado-**ambos chicos se soltaron a reír para consternación del castaño

**-No es cierto-**intento defenderse inútilmente

**-Solo hay dos alternativas, o es por culpa de nuestros comentarios o es por las cuatro botellas de whisky de fuego, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta que te has seguido tomando MIS botellas**

Y así paso la noche entre la burla de los dos chicos para el pobre lobo.

**-Hey Moony, oye Moony no te duermas-**chillaba el ojigris al ver cabecear al castaño

**-Déjalo Paddy, está cansado-**el castaño solo puede sonreír levemente ante lo que su amigo dice

**-De acuerdo Pongs, pero que conste que no quería dejarlo dormir**

James Potter y Sirius Black miran como su amigo esta poco a poco entrando en el mundo de los sueños. Ahí tirado en la cama de Black, después de haberse acabado gran parte de la reserva de whisky de fuego del oji gris.

**-Dulce sueños Remus**

**-Hasta mañana Pad**

**-Descansa Remus y gracias por cuidar de Harry**

**-Cuando quieras Pongs, Harry es un buen chico.**

Y lentamente Remus fue cayendo en la inconsciencia, soñando con sus épocas de colegio cuando todo parecía más fácil.

El ruido de una lechuza despierta al lobo de su siesta. Con un gran dolor de cabeza se levanta y abre la ventana, es una carta de Arthur.

_Remus:_

_El gran día llego ven cuanto antes a la madriguera para que puedas alistarte, solo te quedan cuatro horas de libertad viejo amigo._

_Arthur W._

-Solo cuatro horas-murmura medio adormecido-POR MERLIN! LA BODA ES HOY

El licántropo empieza a correr por toda la habitación buscando sus cosas para poder partir hacia la madriguera donde un gran grupo de cabezas pelirrojas lo esperan.

**-¡JAMES, SIRIUS YA ES HORA!**

Remus se detiene de golpe en medio del cuarto. Acaba de recordar, él sabe que James y Sirius no vendrán. Él sabe que la conversación que tuvieron durante la noche, nunca paso.

Y tal vez es recién que se da cuenta que él es el último del grupo. Él es el último de los merodeadores.

Las lágrimas caen libremente por sus mejillas, sabe que no debe llorar. A James nunca le gusto eso. Sabe que tampoco debe gritar porque a Sirius le dolía su sufrimiento. Pero es algo que no puede evitar. Se siente solo, sus amigos ya no están. Pero de alguna forma sabe que ellos están ahí presentes. Y quiere creer que el realidad si estuvieron juntos otra vez la noche anterior. Quiere engañarse pensado que sus amigos fueron a darle el valor que necesitaba. Quiere creer que ellos están ahí junto a él como en los años de escuela.

Y con decisión abandona la casa para ir a la madriguera. Con la seguridad de que sus amigos están con él y tratando de ignorar a esa vocecita en su cabeza que le dice _fue el alcohol, fue el alcohol_

Siempre me pregunte que pudo pasar una noche antes de la boda de Remus y Tonks. Me imagino que Remus debió querer ver a sus amigos para sentirse apoyado.

Para los que se preguntan si James y Sirius estuvieron de verdad o no pues los dejo a su criterio pudo ser producto del alcohol como también pueda que no. Recuerden que James le agradeció por cuidar de Harry. ^^

Ahora, sé que hay algunas personas que me quieren matar y con justa razón. Pero no desesperen que para el domingo ya habré actualizado mis otras historias se los juro, por la sarita que será así. Si no que me parta un rayo (felizmente en Lima no hay) jajaja no mentira si los actualizare.


End file.
